Hay rakes utilizing rake wheels, depending on various conditions including the wind, may experience the problem of the hay being carried around the rake wheel and falling over the top and wrapping around the shaft connecting it to a rake arm thereby damaging the bearing(s) and rendering the rake wheel inoperative.
What is needed is a guard to protect the shaft and bearing which is easily mounted on the hub housing without removal of the rake wheel and which also gives access to teeth mounting bolts connecting the rake teeth to the teeth mounting plate.